


Boy Next Door

by Emono



Series: 1960s AU - Reinterpretation [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gender role blend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has found the love of his life as a junior in high school and his boyfriend, the senior quarterback, will be going to college soon. Will he be forgotten? They're super in love and not everyone is okay with that, so they pick on little Micoo and remind him of his place. But Ryan knows his boy's place, and it's right beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Next Door

**Michael's[dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/94/cb/52/94cb52641e9932c8be62473b92ac0908.jpg). Be warned that Arryn, Barb, Aaron, and Blaine are all pretty fucking mean and awful in this. This is pure trash, just gross Michael whumping. I'm trash in a trash can. Just brace yourself for this one. Michael is 17, Ryan is 18**

 

* * *

 

 

Friday morning came and Michael practically leapt out of bed, shedding his night dress and skipping to the shower. He scrubbed himself from head to toe, using the steam and heat of the water to shave his legs and under his arms. He usually didn’t primp in such a way but he had a date tonight with his steady, quarterback James “Ryan” Haywood. It had started the first of the school year with little cards and flowers, sweets at lunch, a proper little courting offer for a few weeks until the handsome senior had finally asked him out properly. Ryan had asked his parents first, of course, bringing over a plate of cookies and telling them he had good intentions and would have him back before dinner. His parents loved Ryan just as much as he did, he was sure of it. They never questioned when the two went out and knowing his dad that meant a lot. Their dates were always sweet and chaste, simple things like going to the soda fountain together or to the library.

  
  


This evening they were going to the park after school and Ryan had told him to bring a couple of his favorite books. He was so excited he could burst.

  
  


Michael quickly toweled himself dry before running back to his room, dropping his towel and running to the closet. He sifted through his clothes and hummed, fingers dancing over different kinds of fabrics. Usually for school he wore high waisted pants and a blouse and saved his dresses for special occasions but he always tried to dress up a little for his man. Michael blushed at that thought and selected the sundress his mother had bought him on the first day of spring. It was finally warm enough to wear it. It was fitted at the chest and flared nicely, white and dimpled with pink roses, yellow flowers, a touch of green. It was simple but so cute, the moment he’d seen it he’d begged his mother to buy it. Solid straps with a light yellow sash that would sway as he walked. He paired it with white stockings and Mary Janes with a clunky heel.

  
  


Michael blushed as he put on a garter belt and clipped his stockings in place. It was simple and cream colored but he felt a little naughty putting it on. He knew he was too young to do anything and his mother didn’t like him wearing adult clothes but he’d been allowed a few garters for his stockings. He didn’t want Ryan to see them but he wanted the senior to _want_ to see them. It was just a little something extra to make the date titillating. Not that Ryan wasn’t titillating enough, the other made his heart pound and his knees weak.

  
Michael went to his vanity and looked at the little bit of make up his mom had gifted him for Christmas. It was nothing rakish, just something fun. He sat down at it and took up his comb and lightly worked it through his hair, letting the curls dry naturally. They were getting out of his hand and his dad would insist on a trim soon but right now they kissed his ears and framed his face nicely. Ryan often (but bashfully) touched his hair and whispered about how beautiful he was. It was a high compliment from a handsome man (and a man he was, almost eighteen now).

  
  


He picked up his peach lipstick and carefully applied it. A delicate pink rouge, a little mascara, and finally a couple spritzes of perfume he thought smelled of summer. Sunflowers and a touch of  lemon - refreshing. He got up and looked himself over in the mirror, turning around to make sure nothing was tucked or bunched up.

  
  


Satisfied, he slipped his lipstick in his caramel colored bookbag before putting it on his shoulders. He could hear his mom putting on her heels for her secretarial job and he knew it was time to start the day.

  
  


_I hope Ryan likes it._ He looked at himself in the hall mirror before he stepped into the front room and swallowed thickly. _Please let him like it._

  
  


o0o

  
  


Their class schedules were different enough that they didn’t get to see each other much throughout the day. They tried to meet at the bottom of the stone staircase that led up to the double doors of the school but sometimes they missed. Today was one of those days unfortunately. Michael stood there for as long as he could before he would’ve been late to homeroom and he tried not to pout as he hurried there.

  
  


He missed the eyes that followed him and their malicious intent.

  
  


Michael felt a little snubbed when he didn’t get even a glimpse of his steady’s blonde hair at lunch. He’d brought an extra peach because he knew how much Ryan loved them, a taste of the only home he’d known until he’d transferred three years ago. Michael waited with his paper bag but Ryan wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He took a seat with a few of his friends, Ray and Lindsay, and they talked about classes. Lindsay told him about how the football team had practice and that eased a lot of his fears of being ignored.

  
  


“You’ll see your golden boy soon, doll,” Lindsay teased with her cute smile that always made him a little red around the ears. “You guys have a date tonight, right? What are you two going to do?”

  
  


Michael flushed and fiddled with the wrapper of his Moon Pie. “I don’t really know yet. He told me to pack some books, but I’m not sure what that means. Maybe we’ll read in his family’s study?”

  
  


“How romantic,” Ray snorted, smoothing the hem of his simple black dress.

  
  


“Anything with Ryan Haywood is romantic,” Lindsay pointed out with a saucy wink. “I’m sure it’ll be very nice.”

  
  


Michael shyly ducked his head and finally opened his dessert. “I know it will be.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


The last bell rang and Michael was jolted out of his stupor, pencil tip breaking on his notebook. He’d been doodling in study hall and he flustered as he realized how much time he’d wasted messing around. By the time he realized it was time to go, everyone had already filed out of the room. Michael sighed, frustrated with his lack of focus, and started to gather up his things. He’d dump all his school stuff into his locker and then wait out in the parking lot beside Ryan’s beat up old truck. He hoped Ryan wouldn’t be late, he couldn’t wait to see him and share at least a hug after a whole day of waiting.

  
  


With an arm full of books, Michael headed out into the hall. It seemed like everyone had run screaming into the weekend and there was hardly anyone left. Fridays always were quite a race to the weekend and he wasn’t surprised. There was a fair starting tonight and he was sure everyone was bolting home to get all dolled up before going out. He headed to his locker, thick heels clicking on the tile as his thoughts raced to what kind of date Ryan had planned. He didn’t think they’d go to the fair so early in the weekend, if at all, so he could only guess what was going to happen.

  
  


Michael was so blissfully wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed the collection of teenagers waiting around the corner. A small hunting pack of five, following the young boy to his locker and catching up to him. By the time Michael realized he was being followed he was surrounded. He turned and clutched his books tight, eyes like a frightened doe as they darted between them all. He recognized the three boys from the wrestling team but could only put a name to two, Aaron and Blaine. They had their girlfriends with them, Barbara and Arryn, popular girls he’d always tried to avoid because they’d always reminded him of the Grecian harpies he’d read about in World History. Clawed, sharp, and vicious. They were the darlings of the school, stunningly beautiful, the favorite of the teachers.

  
  


Whatever they were going to do, no one was going to believe him.

  
  


“Chris, keep an eye on the hall.”

  
  


_Chris_ , that’s him. He let me borrow a notebook in English…

  
  


The third stepped back and averted his eyes. Though wrapped in the matching letterman’s jacket the others wore, Chris was more meek than his fellow wrestlers. He wasn’t quite as big and he didn’t have the same determined, cruel look in his eyes as the others. He got out of the way and leaned against the corner to have a few on the two empty halls, watching for teachers.

  
  


“Hey Jones.,” Barbara purred, voice more like the smooth rattle of a snake than a kitten. “You look _really_ nice today.” She chuckled and that angelic face hardened with malice. “Dressing up like a little slut for attention.”

  
  


Michael winced at the barb and tried to shrink. “I didn’t…I’m not…”

  
  


“Don’t worry, we’ll give you all the attention you want,” Aaron promised, hand lashing out and seizing the younger boy by the arm. Michael got jerked forward and his books fell from his arms with a distressed whine. They scattered and he was shoved into Blaine’s arms, flinching when the older boy ruffled his carefully combed curls. Arryn grabbed his chin and thumbed roughly across his lips, messily smearing his lipstick across his chin and cheek. It left a peachy shimmer across his skin and the girl sneered as she realized that even as a big mess the boy was still pretty. It sent a flash of anger through her and she grabbed the strap of his dress, tossing him into Aaron and making him stumble. The strap ripped under her rough grip and he tried to hold up the fabric but it was ruined. The strap fell low, showing off his collarbone and a peek of his chest, making him flush darkly. He suddenly felt so exposed and Aaron’s touch seemed to burn.

  
  


“Who are you all made up for, baby Michael?” Aaron needled, swiping his hand over the boy’s cheek to smear his blush. “Haywood?”  
  


 

Barb’s perfect red lips pursed. “You think you’re so cool because you’ve got the quarterback fucking you after games?”

  
  


Michael felt his eyes tear up and he tried his best not to cry, he knew it would only make it worse. It wasn’t the first or last time he’d been bullied but never by so many. He desperately laid a hand over his shoulder to keep the fabric up and sniffled. “We don’t do stuff like that. James is a gentleman.”

  
  


“ _James_ ,” Arryn hissed before breaking into a big, fake smile. “He calls him ‘James’, isn’t that sweet? Sounds so intimate. Not even the teachers call him that.”

  
  


Michael tried to defend himself but it was quiet and stuttering, drowned out by Barbara’s laugh.

  
  


“You think he’s going to want you after he gets a taste, Jones?” Her beautiful eyes were baby blue but _cruel_ as they set on him. Her gaze hurt almost as much as her words and he had to look away. “Cute little virgin boy, huh? Once he gets under that skirt, it’s all over.”

  
  


Aaron threw him up against the lockers with a metallic smack and he choked on a whimper, shoulder and hip banging painfully. His so-carefully painted nails clawed at the metal for purchase, to get leverage to launch himself into a run, but it was too smooth. He was forced to turn to face them, head clacking off metal, and the boys closed in either side as Barbara stepped in front of him. He sniffled as her elegant hands went up his dress and his eyes went comically wide as long red nails flicked at the edge of his panties. Michael trembled against the locker, knees knocking as her hands splayed briefly over his hips with a scowl. He didn’t know, but jealousy was surging hot through her, seeing the way her boyfriend was staring so openly at the boy’s pretty self.

  
  


“Aw,” Barbara crooned as she pinched the soft mound in the boy’s panties. Michael squealed and thrashed against the lockers, a tear slipping hot down his freckled cheek. “Looks like Mikey has a little _clit_.”

  
  


Michael tried to get away but the boys each grabbed a shoulder and slammed his back, head bouncing off the lockers much harder this time. Their free hands pawed roughly under his skirt and snagged his garters, snapping them and holding up the silky straps like evidence.

  
  


Aaron snickered. “See? Dressing up like a whore for Haywood.”

  
  


“Bet he gives Haywood little flashes of ‘em to make him hungry,” Blaine accused, tossing away the ruined strap. “Gets him all riled up and then leaves. No wonder the guy is so good in games lately, he’s all pent up from his little slut holding out.”

  
  


“I-I’m not,” Michael hiccupped out.

  
  


Barbara leaned in close and Aaron watched hungrily as ruby red lips skimmed over those of the scared boy. Michael turned his head away but got her mouth pressed to his ear instead, whispering. “You’ve got one thing worth anything at all, Jones - your tiny cunt. Once he gets that, he’ll be done with you. And you and your loser friends will be forgotten all over again.”

  
  


She stepped back and pinched Michael’s cheek, tears falling freely now. His cute little face was ruddy and his messy lips were quivering as he tried not to openly sob.

  
  


“Boys like you don’t end up with men like him.”

  
  


The boys cackled at his crumpled expression and let him go, letting Michael slump against the lockers and struggle to keep himself standing. Aaron spotted one of the notebooks Michael had dropped and saw a glimpse of a drawing. He scooped it up and flipped through it, a grin cracking over his face before he laughed.

  
  


“Look at this.”

  
  


He opened it up and the others gathered around to look at it. Arryn muffled a scream of laughter and nearly smeared her perfect dark lipstick from how she tried to quiet herself. The drawings were surprisingly well done but it was the content that had the bullies cackling. Michael had drawn the front of a dream house. There was a picket fence and a porch, two stories, and a puppy on the porch steps. There was a sketched out bassinet off to the side, a colorful mobile to hang over it, even a cute little rattle.

  
  


_Mrs. Michael Haywood_ was written across the top in delicate cursive.

  
  


“You’re a delusional little freak, aren’t you?” Blaine snickered.

  
  


“He’s living in a little sugar fantasy world,” Arryn cackled. “Mrs. Michael Haywood, I can’t believe it.”

  
  


“You’re not meant to be a wife,” Barbara snorted, rolling her eyes in disbelief. “You’re just doomed to be a side piece, Jones. A little homewrecker in hand-me-down dresses.”

  
  


Michael clenched his eyes shut, tears streaming thickly and dripping off his chin. His fists were balled up in the front of his dress, fabric bunching to show off the sagging lines of his stockings. He was trembling all over and his ruffled curls fell into his face to hide the anguish there.

  
  


“Guys, I hear someone,” Chris said suddenly, peering down the front hall.

  
  


“Let’s scram,” Barbara drawled boredly, kicking aside one of Michael’s textbooks. “Later, brat.”

  
  


Michael slid to the ground and hid his face in his palms as the bullies ran off. He finally let himself sob, acutely aware of how ugly he was. Smudged and ripped, shoulders blood red with the start of bruises, and face a mess of tears and dark marks from Barb’s fingers. He heard someone walk up but he was afraid to show his face, afraid that they’d see him for what he really was.

  
  


“Oh baby,” someone breathed softly. Michael whined pathetically as that same someone picked him up just a little and put him in their lap. A broad palm laid over his hands and he was lovingly hushed as they were taken away, exposing his red eyes and slick cheeks. “What happened?”

  
  


“James?” Michael whispered, blinking at the blonde. Ryan looked shocked, flickers of anger hiding in the depths of his eyes but smothered up by concern. He had rested Michael on his legs, holding him by the waist to keep him close. “O-Oh James…”

  
  


Ryan eased him into a hug and Michael sobbed again, burying his face in his throat and wrapping his arms around his neck. Ryan couldn’t believe what he was seeing and just blindly held him, wondering who could have hurt his little angel like this. Michael was a sweet, meek little mouse who couldn’t offend or hurt a fly. He couldn’t think of a reason to hurt his boy, for anyone to hate him enough to rip his lovely dress or make him cry like this.

  
  


“Talk to me,” Ryan begged, hand firmly at the base of his back.

  
  


“Don’t look at me,” Michael cried. “I-I look awful and I...I…”  
  


 

“What, baby?” he prompted, cuddling him close protectively.

  
  


Michael was shaking like a leaf in his arms as he struggled to speak. “I...dressed like a w-whore for our date, I deserved this…”

  
  


“No, Michael, baby,” Ryan hushed. “You are my perfect little angel. You look beautiful.”

  
  


“They ripped it,” he muttered, seeming to tire himself out.

  
  


Ryan eased his handkerchief out of his pocket and gentled Michael’s head up so he could wipe his cheeks. His makeup had been smeared and rage flared in his heart at whoever had done this. He’d find out before tomorrow but right now Michael was his biggest concern.

  
  


“Baby,” Ryan began as he wiped away the shiny smears of lipstick. “Why don’t I drive you home and you can get all cleaned up, then I can take you out. No crowds or anything, just the two of us.”

  
  


Michael sniffled. “You still want to go on a date…?”

  
  


“Of course,” Ryan promised. “Unless you don’t feel up to it?”

  
  


Panic struck over his face. “No! No, please, I want to. I-I just need to put on a new dress, I look a mess.”

  
  


Ryan kissed his forehead and urged him to stand up, holding his hands and helping him steady on his feet. He took off his football jacket and wrapped it around his steady’s shoulders, bundling him up warmly and brushing their cheeks.

  
  


“You’re going to tell me on the ride home who did this to you,” Ryan mumbled in his ear, holding him by the collar of the jacket. Michael’s lashes fluttered and twin tears fell but he nodded.

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


“That’s my good boy,” Ryan praised, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go. Do you need me to carry you?”

  
  


Michael wiped his wet eyes and shook his head. “No, I’m okay.”

  
  


“Just let me grab your books.”

  
  


Michael was too busy putting his arms in the jacket to remember his embarrassing little drawings. Ryan gathered up the books and saw the splayed notebook, heart warming over and smiling brightly at the quaint house and the happy puppy. He closed it and stacked it up before his boy could get all embarrassed over it. The stack was put in his locker, the combination branded in Ryan’s mind, and he took Michael’s hand after it was squared away. The boy wiggled under his arm instead, fitting into his side with a shy little huff.

  
  


They walked to his truck like that, pressed close, and he helped Michael up into his truck. The ride to the Jones house was tense. Ryan kept glancing over to watch his steady’s face and the way his stockings were sagging down past his knees. It made that anger come back twice as hot.

  
  


“Tell me what they did, and who they are,” Ryan stated, firm but careful as he watched the road.

  
  


“What are you going to do?” Michael asked in a small voice, still fiddling nervously with the hem of his dress. The material was wrinkling badly but he wasn’t sure if he could sew the strap back or not so he wasn’t worried.

  
  


“They hurt you, Michael.” Ryan’s fists creaked on the wheel. “They hurt my baby and tore his gorgeous dress. I saw you this morning, you got all dolled up for me and look what they did to you. They put their hands on you and I’m _not_ happy.”

  
  


Michael nodded and scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He slowly but surely explained what happened, reluctantly naming names and even admitting that they tore his garters off. Ryan made a rough sound at that but he didn’t interrupt. He pulled into parking space in front of Michael’s house and came around, taking the boy’s backpack and holding his hand to get him out. When they got inside, Michael froze at the sight of his mother dusting the mantle in the living room. She turned and smiled, perfect curls in place and looking as lovely as ever, but a wounded look came over her face.

  
  


“Darling, what happened?” her hand came up, pearly nails touching her lips. “My baby boy, goodness.”

  
  


“I-I-”

  
  


“He’ll be okay, Mrs. Jones,” Ryan promised, pushing carefully on Michael’s lower back to urge him up the stairs. “He just needs a few minutes alone. I’ll be down here waiting, Michael. Take your time.”

  
  


Michael looked between them, fists clenched in his jacket, and after a moment he nodded. His heels clacked up the carpeted steps and there was a sound of a door closing before Ryan dared to sigh. Mrs. Jones walked over, expression stealing, and he knew the same protective instincts in him were welling up hot in the woman.

  
  


“What happened?”

 

 

“Some kids at school cornered him, bullied him around and ripped his dress.” Ryan’s lips pursed, eyes like ice. “Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

  
  


She looked up the stairs, her own painted lips pressed tight. “Anything can be fixed with some brute force and the right needle.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Michael took a while but when he came back down he looked much more composed. He’d put on a simple blue dress and long black socks, Mary Janes in place again. He hadn’t put on anymore make up and he seemed to be the negative of his former outfit but he was smiling again. Backpack on his shoulder, he gave his mother a cheek kiss before promising he’d be back before dark. She caught him by the strap of his bag and put two paper bags inside with a wink. They’d lost time coming back to Michael’s house and she knew Ryan always wanted to get her son home on time so she’d packed them a healthy pre-dinner snack.

  
  


Ryan took his boy’s hand and walked him back to the truck, denying any questions about where they were going. Though the dreadful act still weighed in the back of their minds, their chatter turned lighter. They spoke of classes - Michael bragging about his high marks in Home Ec while Ryan shyly admitted that he was sailing through history at the top of the class.

  
  


When they pulled into the park, Michael almost cried. Ryan took both their backpacks and they made their way past the childrens area, past the swingsets and slides and up the little hill there. Ryan led him to a few full trees well away from everyone and next to a beautiful stream. It was storybook-esque and the stress of the day melted off of Michael.

  
  


Ryan took a blanket out of his bookbag and laid it out comfortably beneath a try, laying on his stomach while Michael settled primly against the tree.

  
  


“I thought we could read each other bits of our favorite books, make it a weekend ritual.” Ryan’s ears burned. “If that’s not too presumptuous.”

  
  


“Mr. Haywood, that’s just the right amount of assumption,” Michael teased lightly and took out a book with a red cover. “This isn’t my favorite but I just got it, I thought maybe to share it together or - _James!_ ”

  
  


Ryan snatched the book with a scowl and chucked it into the stream without an ounce of hesitation. “I would rather gouge my own eyes out than taint your mind with such _drivel_.”

  
  


“ _Catcher in the Rye_ is all the rage right now, for goodness sake.”

  
  


“It’s _trash_ ,” Ryan sneered, dragging a book out of his bag. “Here, real narrative. Lord of the Rings.”

  
  


Michael pouted. “But that’s so serious a book, James, I...I don’t think I’d be able to keep up.”

  
  


“Michael, baby, you’re smarter than you think,” Ryan promised. “I believe if you give this a try, you’ll really enjoy yourself. It’s rich literature, yes, but it’s so worth it. There’s a whole other world in this book.”

  
  


Michael nodded slowly. “Okay. I believe you.”

  
  


“What other books did you bring?”

  
  


“Uhm. _Pride and Prejudice_. It’s my absolute favorite. And the new Chronicles of Narnia book.”  
  


 

“Both are excellent choices. I’m very proud. I can’t wait to hear Jane Austen spill from your beautiful lips.”

  
  


Michael flushed and preened under the praise. “James. You horrible flatterer.”

  
  


Ryan waggled his eyebrows comically. “I believe I’m a very good flatter.”

  
  


Michael laughed behind his hands, curls just barely kissing his cheeks. “Okay, okay. Take me on a journey, James.”

  
  


Ryan spread open the book to the first chapter and cleared his throat, the breeze picking up and helping his voice carry. “When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would be shortly celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton.

  
  


Michael relaxed against the tree and let out a quiet sigh, letting the words wash through him.

  
  


o0o

  
They spent the whole weekend together. Hanging out in each other’s backyards, going to the park (this time with Ryan’s German Shepherd puppy, Edgar), having lunch at the soda fountain in town, and going to each other’s houses for dinner.

  
  


When Monday came, Michael dressed very conservatively and was careful as he went from class to class. It turned out he had nothing to fear. Barb and Arryn went out of their way to stay away from him and keep quiet, and their boyfriends showed up to school with black eyes and fat lips. Chris didn’t even show up at all.

  
  


And that was the last time Michael feared anything at school. Well, except for tests.

  
  


o0o

  
  


Towards the end of the school year, graduation creeping up, Michael had time to think about how Ryan would be leaving for college. He pouted and sulked and quietly cried about it, mourning the loss of his boyfriend. They’d become a couple soon after the bullying incident and to think of being parted for so long morphed into a strong fear that Ryan would break up with him before he left. Though they hadn’t done more than kiss and pet each other over clothes, Michael honestly felt like he was meant to be Ryan’s. He wanted to give the man everything, to fall into marital bliss with him and cook for him every day.

  
  


Even to give him children, to create a family.

  
  


But if Ryan left, he’d find some other pretty thing that wasn’t stuck in high school for another year and Michael would fade like an old dream. He’d find someone who wasn’t all pudgy from too many sweets and who could wear tall heels without falling over, who was smarter and had flawless skin. Michael had ugly spots all over his arms that he picked at, some scabbing, and though he tried to stop he knew how bad they looked sometimes.It was a compulsion his mother couldn’t break him of and he was afraid to wear anything less than short sleeves.

  
  


Graduation was just weeks away when Michael finally brought it up. They had started studying in the living room but once his parents went to dinner they’d scandalously moved up to his bedroom. Ryan was sitting crosslegged at the foot of the bed, shoes and jacket off, a pencil chewing between his teeth. Michael was sitting amongst his pile of pillows against the headboard, book open in his lap and dress carefully laid around his legs to reveal nothing. It was one of his favorites - white with little bunches of cherries printed all over it. He’d taken off his stockings in the bathroom so his feet and calves were almost enticingly bare.

  
  


It was a naughty little trick but Ryan hadn’t done more than smile and taken off his overshirt. _Might as well be comfortable while we learn these useless things._

  
  


“James?” Michael asked softly, closing the book and trying not to bite his lip in fear of smudging his pink lipstick. “If I ask you something, can you be honest with me?”

  
  


“Always,” Ryan promised without looking up.

  
  


“What’s going to happen to us after you graduate?”

  
  


“Well,” Ryan began in that tone of voice when he was explaining something complicated to Michael, like an equation or a certain author’s style of writing. “You’re going to go through your senior year with high marks. I’m going to the best Ivy League school that will accept me, go into law.” Michael’s heart sank. “When you graduate you can go to degree school if you want, get a craft. Or you can live at home and be comfortable until I get my first job.”

  
  


“What do you mean?” Michael asked hesitantly.

  
  


“Baby, I’m not going to ask you to marry me until I can properly provide for you,” Ryan laughed around his pencil, taking it out to make a note on the page  Michael made a high pitched sound of surprise and fumbled with the book, dropping it off his lap and onto the bed. “I’m not the kind of man who lets his fiance live at home while he struggles to get himself together.”

  
  


“I…”

  
  


“We’ll get a little starter apartment near my work, wherever that will be,” Ryan continued casually. “You can get a job if you’d like but I’d rather you be home and comfortable, go to school longer if you’d be interested in expanding your mind. A pet to take care of, some plants It’ll be a prototype until we can build a home together, a family.”

  
  


He looked up and Michael was gaping at him in shock.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Ryan frowned.

  
  


“You want to marry me?” Michael rasped.

  
  


Ryan laughed softly. “Of course i do. I know I don’t say it a lot, baby, but I do love you. I want you to be my forever.” He put aside his book and crawled up the bed, hovering over the other and taking his hand to give it a kiss. “I want to put a big diamond on this finger and let everyone see that you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

  
  


“Do you mean it?” he asked meekly, afraid if he spoke too loudly it would ruin the moment.

  
  


A grin twisted the man’s mouth and Michael barely had a breathless second of protest before he was soundly kissed. No, not kissed, _branded_. Ryan’s lips seared across his own, stole them, tongue sliding between them and tangling hot with his own inexperienced one. He pawed at Ryan’s shoulders but the other only kissed him more fiercely, biting his lip to make him whine. Michael was a little dazed so he wasn’t sure when Ryan knelt between his legs, easing up close and running heavy palms over the younger boy’s chest. He traced the lines of Michael’s body - chest, waist, over the slight swell of his chubby little belly, the curve of his hips, and down along the lush thighs to the line of his calves.

  
  


Michael felt like he caught fire and he cried out against Ryan’s mouth, squirming against the pillows and pressing harder to the headboard to get some room to breathe. But he wasn’t given an inch of space. Ryan didn’t grope at his chest but he did thumb along his ribs through his dress, the pressure so close to his sensitive nipples making him tremble. Ryan’s mouth rasped past his lips and down along his jaw, teeth dragging along his jumping pulse. The feeling of being licked at was slick and hot, light pressure but so sinful. Michael’s head fell back and he sighed happily, lashes fluttering as he let himself be kissed all along the throat and collar. Ryan suckled a delicate kiss just above his top button but didn’t make a move to undo it.

  
  


When Michael finally managed to get a full breath, he realized his panties were being tugged down his legs. He gasped sharply as his legs were pushed up long enough for his underwear to be eased past his ankles.

  
  


“James!” Michael squealed, pushing his dress down to keep his modesty covered. “W-What are you doing?”

  
  


Ryan hushed him and seized his hips, dragging him down to sprawl helplessly on his back. His hands were smacked away and he drew them back, biting his lip as a dark blush of stain seared over his cheeks. “James, n-no, I want to wait…”

  
  


Ryan shot him a wolfish grin and a wink as he eased up his skirt, disappearing beneath it. Michael gaped and he fumbled to grip at the other through his own skirt, half-heartedly pushing him away. He had nothing on now, no barrier between his privates and his boyfriend’s gaze while he was down there between his legs.

 

  
“No, don’t _look_!”

  
  


Something hot brushed his little cock and he squealed.

  
  


“What are you…? Oh gosh.” Michael writhed against the bed as he was licked at. He shoved his fist into his mouth to smother his moans as Ryan started to mouth over his flesh. He’d never been so aroused and he felt like he was throbbing and dripping all over, skin sticky before Ryan licked it up. It was a little embarrassing but Ryan was humming and kissing everything between his thighs. “James, it’s _filthy_.”

  
  


Hands rubbed soothingly along the outside of his thighs. “Shh, baby, I’m not going anywhere near your little honeypot. Just let me lick you up.”

  
  


Michael’s face burned and he covered his face with both hands and moaned in defeat at the words. He panted roughly against his own palms as warm, wet lips slid over his cock and easily swallowed him down. It was more than anything he’d ever done before, much more than his shy nightly touches or the way he’d grind into his palm sometimes only to pull away after a few minutes when he was panting and sweaty. It was overwhelming in a delicious way that made his skin feel too tight and hot, his insides going liquid. He was boiling, completely helpless under the other’s mouth. It was dirty and intimate and his hips were jumping, fucking between swollen lips and choking on squeals as that talented tongue worked him over. He wanted to worry about how many others Ryan had done this to but he couldn’t string two thoughts together long enough for more than a breathy whimper of his boyfriend’s name.

  
  


Ryan’s filthy, suckling kisses became too much and tears of ecstasy slid down his temples as the pressure inside him finally burst for the first time. Michael’s mouth dropped open and all his muscles strained, a silent scream escaping him as a fine tremble worked from his fingers to his toes. He arched so prettily as he spilled across Ryan’s tongue, keening in the back of his throat as the man drank him down and worked his cock with gentle sucks. Michael rocked and squirmed into him, nails dragging across the headboard before he grabbed at the pillows, tight at first before his fingers went limp. He slowly melted into the bed, face warm and eyes half-lidded. His legs were lovingly massaged, fingers working up and down his thighs and rubbing his calves, and it kept him calm.

  
  


Ryan came out from under his skirt, licking his lips and looking mussed. His lips were red and puffy and turned up in a proud smirk. Michael shivered under the predatory look but the heat of it was cut through as Ryan eased his skirt down, smoothing the material down his legs with silent reverence. Michael wanted to be ashamed of what they’d done, of how debauched he looked and probably felt, but the way Ryan was looking at him...it was settling, and it made him feel beautiful.

  
  


“I got a little carried away there, baby, I apologize.” Ryan thumbed at his shining lip and licked away the taste. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long, you’re so damn sweet. Always looking like the prettiest little present.”

  
  


Michael turned his head away, chewing his lip, but his boyfriend wouldn’t let him. Ryan slid a hand through the boy’s curls while the other cupped his hip and he was urged to sit up, following the firm touch. Ryan dragged him up into a deep kiss and they enjoyed one another, humming and letting their lips slide. It was more intimate than their other kisses, it was heavier.

  
  


Suddenly everything meant more.

  
  


“I have something for you,” Ryan whispered against his lips, pulling away to touch his forehead. “Just a second…”

 

 

Michael was reluctant to let him go to his bag but he returned quickly with a little black box. Michael’s heart threatened to pound out of his chest. He tentatively reached for it, looking to Ryan who just gave an eager nod. He took off the lid and gaped at the ring inside. It was set in a warm rose gold with a thick band and a ruby gemstone cut into the shape of a heart set deeply within the metal. It was a beautiful peace and he couldn’t find his voice.

  
  


He openly stared at Ryan, dumbstruck. “James, what is this?”  
  


 

“A promise ring, for my Michael,” Ryan replied almost shyly as he took the ring from the box. His palm kissed Michael’s own and he held his hand up to slip the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly right where it was supposed to on the appropriate finger and the boy lit up. “A promise that I will not forget you in any way while we are apart. That I will stay faithful to you until I can provide well enough for you to join me.” He kissed the back of the boy’s hand and it made him stifle a happy noise. “A promise that we belong to each other, even if we’re too young to do it properly right now.”

  
  


“James…”

  
  


“Yeah, baby?”  
  
“I...I love you,” Michael admitted with a tearful smile. “You make me feel so good about myself, so complete. I can’t imagine anyone else could make me so happy. Please don’t break my heart.” His smile faltered. “Please, I couldn’t take it.”

  
  


“Never,” Ryan swore, squeezing his hand. “And we’ll wait until we’re married before we do anymore than what we’ve done.”

  
  


Michael melted in relief. “Thank you.”

  
  


“I’m going to make you happy, Michael, I swear it.” Ryan turned his hand and placed a kiss to his palm. “Just give me some time.”

  
  


“I’d wait forever for you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
